Warhorse
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: Auror First Class Terry Boot is the best at what he does, but has his age started to show.


**This was written for .net/u/3122561/stringing_words_together's What Happened to Them Challenge**

**I chose to write about what happened to Terry Boot after Hogwarts.**

**Warhorse**

Auror First Class Terry Boot sat outside Head Auror Potter's office, waiting. He had been called into the office, from the field, and he wasn't happy about it. He sat back and sighed. He was angry at this delay. Every minute he spent, with these senseless meetings was a minute he could be out there doing real work.

He scratched the scar that ran from his left temple, under his ever present eye patch, across his nose and ending on his right cheek. His previously brown hair had turned prematurely gray.

It was a product of his job. Terry was what the others in the department called a "doorknocker". This meant that he was, almost always, the first man through the door, in any engagement. It wasn't that he was any braver or even that he had a death wish, he was just good at it. If he could stop someone else from eating a spell because he had better reflexes, then what choice did he have. He did this job because someone had to do it, and he was good at it. It didn't come without costs.

He had been married twice, both colossal mistakes. The first time right out of Hogwarts. She wasn't built to be an Auror's wife. The marriage lasted 9 years. In the end, she said she was just tired of waiting to be told she was a widow. He was still on relatively good terms with Padma. The second marriage was to a woman he had only known for a few days. He had met her at a friends bachelor party. She was fun, but again not the type of woman who could handle the pressures associated with his job. The only thing good to come from the marriages was Adam, his son. He didn't really get to talk to the teenager much, but he hoped his son knew that he loved him and was proud of him. Adam was at that age where he thought he knew everything and considered his parents idiots.

He got up and paced for a few minutes. The brace on his right leg, a permanent reminder of a strong weakening hex, was starting to hurt, causing him to limp slightly. A couple of his fellow Aurors used to laugh and make comparisons between him and Mad-Eye Moody. Terry just shrugged it off. From what he had heard, read and seen about Moody he took it as a compliment.

He sat back down and slowed his breathing attempting to relax. He knew what this was about. He had broken protocol last night when he took down a dark wizard. He had entered the residence, without backup or notifying headquarters. And, even though he was authorized to use Unforgivables he did so without notifying headquarters of his intent. It wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time rules were bent to save someone.

The dark wizard had been responsible for the death of 5 children and 12 adults. According to investigations, he had misread some ancient ritual that called for virgin sacrifice, as innocent sacrifice. He would kill the parents of a young child then use the child in his ritual. He was a sick, twisted and insane bastard and he would never hurt anyone again. Terry had acted in time to save the children. The wizard had progressed in his delusion to believing the reason power had eluded him was he needed to sacrifice two children who were related. Terry took the wizard down with The Death Curse. He didn't like using it but it was only way he was going to stop the wizard before he could cast another spell, possibly at the kids. The kids were now with children services, one was 18 months old and the other 2 months old. Terry thought about the children. He wondered if anyone would ever tell them about this night and his actions. Terry didn't want accolades or recognition. But it would be nice if someone somewhere understood what he did.

Terry got up to pace again. Every time he moved suddenly, Potter's secretary, a pretty young blonde, would flinch slightly. He wondered if she thought he was going to hurt her. He was kinda scary looking and he casts a very ominous presence. As he paced, his brace squeaked out a rhythm that he tried to keep going.

He thought about Adam and wondered what he was doing. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and still hadn't told anyone what he planned to do with his life. Terry hoped it wasn't the Auror service. He knew the risks and accepted them every day. That didn't mean he wished this on his own son.

The secretary cleared her throat and spoke up. "He'll see you now Auror Boot."

"Thanks," He answered, walking to the door.

When Terry entered the room he knew it wasn't an ordinary meeting. Not only was Head Auror Potter there but so was Deputy Head Auror Ron Weasley, Deputy Secretary Hermione Weasley and Minister Shacklebolt. This was not good.

"Terry," Potter started, "have a seat."

Terry limped to the chair, set in front of the desk, and sat down.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here and what everyone else is doing here," Potter said.

"Well, I know why I'm here," Terry answered. "I don't know why everyone else is."

"Terry, we're here cause we're concerned, mate," Ron Weasley spoke up. Hermione nodded in affirmation as did Shacklebolt.

"Terry you've been doing this job for how long now?" Potter asked.

"Twenty-two years this coming May. Longer if ya count the last few years before the war. Why?"

"Ever consider retirement?" Potter asked.

There it was. They wanted him out. He had no idea what he would do if he couldn't do this job.

"Never," was Terry's response.

"Look Terry," Potter started, "I'm not gonna lie, we're gonna catch hell over your actions last night. Somehow the action report from last night got leaked."

"Harry, I have permission to use that curse, in situations warranting. You know that," Terry protested.

"But you didn't follow protocol and the press is going to go nuts," Minister Shacklebolt spoke, for the first time.

"So... what," Terry said, "you're sacking me for the sake of politics." He spat the last word out, like it was something vile.

"No one said anything about sacking you Terry," Harry said. "I've read your report. You said that the Wizard got off an Avada but missed, before you took him down. That was too close. You're a friend and I don't wanna have to tell Adam his dad is gone."

Terry thought about that for a moment. The spell was close to it's mark. It was more luck and instinct, that saved him, rather than training and skill.

"I'm still the best," Terry protested without conceit. "If I hadn't acted when I did, and paused to follow protocol, then you would be scraping up what's left of those babies with a spatula."

"We're just concerned, Terry," Hermione said. "Don't you think it might be time to step down and let someone else take the chances? You've done a lot."

"If I step aside, what happens when the first snot-nosed rookie catches an Avada I could have ducked?" Terry said, rubbing his good eye. "Would you want that on your head? I know I don't."

"So teach them," Ron said, thoughtfully. "We've got a trainer position open. I haven't said anything to Harry yet but I think you'd be great for the job. You've saved our asses," Ron said, nodding at Harry, "with your training more times than I can count."

"You are the best Auror I have ever seen," Harry said. "And I think it would be a shame to leave that knowledge and ability dead, on some psycho's floor. However, if you can look me in the eye and tell me you haven't lost a step, and you are just as good as you've ever been, then I will back you and fuck the politics," Harry growled. Kingsley looked taken aback but said nothing.

Terry was quiet for a few minutes. Maybe it would be better for him to train the next group. Maybe he could save more lives that way. He thought about Adam and what his life might be like without his father.

"I would have full discretion over the training plan?" Terry asked. "No meddling?" he asked, looking at Shacklebolt.

"You have my word," Shacklebolt said.

"I'll take you at your word then. Not as the Minister but as an Auror," Terry responded. "Maybe it is time for me to back off. What about my current case load? I won't have it dumped on someone else."

"I'll take it," Harry said. "I don't get out in the field enough anyway."

"Sure you remember how?" Ron joked. "It's been a while and you might need retraining," he chuckled.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, Weasley," Harry quipped, "when I'm reactivated so is my partner."

"Bloody Hell!" Everyone turned and stared at Hermione. "What, I'm sure you've all heard worse," she said stiffly trying to hide her blush.

"Ok, with that decided," Harry said, changing the subject, "we'll assign you an office and get the paperwork filled out. Thanks, Terry that's all we needed you for and congratulations."

Terry nodded, got up and walked out the door.

He caught the secretary's eye, as he passed her. She smiled at him. He stopped himself half way out the door, smiled and turned back towards the secretary's desk.

_'Maybe third time's the charm,'_ he thought to himself as he approached the young woman.


End file.
